


Indulge.

by Lokenr, orphan_account



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: (WRITTEN BEFORE THE RELEASE OF TEW2), Affection, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Come as Lube, Confusion, Dismemberment, Dry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Hair-pulling, Implied Cannibalism, Jealous Violence, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Past Torture, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Teasing, Temptation, Trusted relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, War Stories, description of eye horror, favor for a favor, morality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokenr/pseuds/Lokenr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Making deals with the artist was always a risk that reaped countless rewards. The detective was willing to do anything to unravel the mystery of STEM and its inner machinations. With many perils every step of the way, Sebastian’s chances seemed slim. were the evil things that creep through the hellscape’s rotted halls the true threat, or was it something far more nefarious that lurked within?





	1. Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> Welcome back everyone, this time this work is written by me and my good friend Charlie or Lokenr if you know them by that. I wasn't expecting this fic to get so big so SADLY... It was broken down into 4 chapters that I'm currently BETA'ing when I have the time which is hard considering
> 
> \- COLLEGE
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy and love the whole concept of this as well! 
> 
> (I promise all the chapters will be out before the game comes out, just so we have more things to look forward to!)
> 
> PS: Us authors live off of good Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Please keep this in mind after reading and MOST IMPORTANTLY....
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *Tags will update as the work continues as well as the number of chapters as we write more, thanks for understanding!*

It had been another boring day, Stefano sighing low as he sliced up another victim. Arms are sewn to each other... Organs hung like Christmas lights... He wondered when the other would come begging for help again, what was it, Sebastian? How quaint... He hears the click of a door and doesn't bother looking back, 

 

"Guns, take them off." He hums low and places the needle down, pulling off his gloves slowly.

 

Sebastian knew the procedure. He didn't need to be told twice to do away with the weapons before passing the threshold of the artist's inner sanctum, but his fingers were still slow and unsure as he fiddled with the gun holster belt, working at the buckle and letting it fall to the floor. 

 

His heart pulsed at a frantic rate at the sight of the dismemberment, but he softly reassured himself. The scene was grisly but these people weren't real. Stefano's targets seemed to be mere fantasies and dreams made real, unfortunate toys that would eventually be broken.  To Sebastian's knowledge, no real bloodshed had occurred other than the few idiotic Möbius agents that instigated violence.

 

Sebastian would have probably done the same if he was in Stefano's position. Leaving his holstered gun and setting the heavier shotgun on top of the pile, Sebastian walked inside, exposed. He'd rather be stripped of his clothing rather than his weapons, but he knew the artist wouldn't tolerate the rules being bent.

 

The Mobius agents would try to come at the artist as some sort of savage... How dare they-- Especially the sound of the bullets going off, he had heard it enough. 

 

Stefano pulls his last glove off and hangs it up to dry, well dry off the fresher blood... Some still coats the material, seeping into the palms. He turns around and slowly walks over, his strides slow. The guns had been placed on the floor, good. He was slowly learning at least,

 

"Now... To what do I owe this pleasure?" he's smiling, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

 

Although he was smiling, the artist’s smirk always set Sebastian on edge. The action was innocent enough, but paired with the piercing gaze of the man's eye Sebastian felt like he was going the be devoured at any given moment. The artist was advancing on him, bringing the smell of death and bloodshed with him. it's not real. Sebastian stood his ground.

 

"I was trying to cut through a new section of STEM. The area wa a bit...heavier guarded than expected." 

 

He inhaled. First a statement, then the question.

 

"I was wondering if you could lend me some of your... influence, strength, or whatever you have and help me clear a path."

 

He knew it was a weighty request. Not a plea for information or items, but directly asking for Stefano’s aid would surely not come at a cheap price.

 

Stefano tapped a bloodied finger from god knows when or what to his lip, looking at the other and happily and inhaling his sweet scent.

 

Dirt, rubble... Blood... All of it.

 

The smile stays for mere moments and he places his hands on his hips as he thinks,

 

"Ah yes, What was it this time? A monster on the loose...?" he laughs and hums low.

 

"You know my 'influence' as you say is always around for you my dear Sebastian..." 

 

Stefano laughs and then slips his knife from his holster, playing with it as they spoke.

 

"So, what will we be talking here, you need a favor, what have you in return?"

 

Sebastian watches the blade glinting in the low light. He had never truly experienced the bite of the artist's knife, but he had seen enough demonstrations to have a fair idea of what it might be like. Of course, Stefano wanted an equal trade...Stefano wasn't easily impressed by bits and pieces of scrap and other items he had found lying around STEM. Unique and inspiring trinkets sometimes bought the artist's favor, but Sebastian had come across none. He'd have to think of something else.

 

"Want Information?” Sebastian pauses, “Ask whatever you want.” another short breath and he averts his attention from the knife, “I don’t know. Maybe a favor? I can go run one of your...  _ errands  _ again." 

 

The last errand Stefano had sent him off on was rather messy and involved collecting limbs from fallen haunted. Not pleasant but it did earn a genuine smile and appreciative nod from the man last time

 

The blade pricks his finger as he thinks on it. He liked dead haunted, more collections for his art pieces... Each limb could make a piece all in itself. 

 

"Information hm, I do not think, unless you have secrets you wish to tell?" He laughs and then slips the blade into the sheath. Sucking his finger of the blood,

 

"So, what is this favor? I believe I have asked you first..."

 

The bleeding finger disappeared behind Stefano's lips, and Sebastian hardly realized he was staring. He needed to get a grip.  "Do you need more parts, or, if you need some supplies from town... anything that you need done?” Testing the waters with different offers was not provoking a response from the other, so Sebastian decided to try something else. It was probably dangerous to offer too much help to the artist but, as long as they were trading... “I'm not going anywhere for a while, so you've got my assistance." 

 

Volunteering to assist the man was not on the top of his list, but hopefully, it would be enough to sate the photographer.

There’s a wet pop as the digit comes out of Stefano’s mouth. He walks up closely, hand over Sebastian's shoulder as he speaks, 

 

"Let us see what this favor you need done is first, hm? Then, I will think about what I would like."

 

He doesn't even need to whistle before Obscura drops down by his side,

 

"Shall we go?"

 

The creature that fell from the ceiling always managed to startle Sebastian, how quickly it could appear from seemingly nothing surprised him every time. Stefano must have been able to feel him jolt with his hand gripping his shoulder. not the time to be showing weakness.

 

"Yes. So aside from the regular haunted, there were some bigger things. Haven't seen anything quite like them. At first, I thought they were yours, white paint and all. They tried to tear my face off, so it's safe to assume I was wrong. most of yours are rather docile..." 

 

Sebastian hadn't meant to admit the last musing out loud but it was true. Despite how ghastly and aggressive Stefano's many creatures appeared they hardly acknowledged Sebastian's existence, maybe a passing glance or dismissive grunt at best.

 

Stefano looks almost embarrassed and snaps his fingers as if he had just realized what he was trying to think of. "Ah yes,  _ The paint... _ I had thrown out some cans, they might have ended up with them..."

 

He shakes his head, this would possibly get messy, more than it already had. Although, Obscura would probably drag him back some sort of limbs… and well… Even if he didn’t need anything from Sebastian, he would at least get a treat out of it all. He pretty much snaps out of his thoughts and looks to Sebastian with a smirk,

 

"Docile?" he laughs, walking down the long hall, "Well, how about me? Am I docile?" he hums low as a whisper to his ear.

 

"You aren't." The answer is quick, too quick. He wants to kick himself for it.

 

He stares straight ahead. The other's breath on his ear and the side of his neck made small hairs prick, body on guard. 

 

"Docile isn't the right word. But they weren't tearing out my throat, and I'm very appreciative of that. And they don't want to eat me, which is a step above most of the things in STEM"

Stefano clicks his tongue, slipping his hand from his shoulder to get the door and hold it open for him. 

 

As he walks out Stefano hums low and regains his place beside the other. "Hmm... Wanting to eat you up? Almost like a story..." He can’t help thinking about it as they walk, 

 

"Which word do you think then, for me, what comes to mind, Sebastian?" he grabs the knife from his holster in case of anything was to sneak up, although, Obscura was making quick work of the ones in front and ripping them to shreds.

 

"Trust me, it's not fun when they want to take a chunk out of your neck....As for you, I--” He has to pause himself from saying anything that was too… “I don't think you can be described in one word. Complex? Driven? Those are a few." 

 

Sebastian scratched his chin in consideration.

 

"Not the person to piss off. That's another one."

 

"You flatter me" he laughs low, looking towards Sebastian, over each feature. He was scruffy, his hair could use a good brushing and... Ah.

 

"For you, I would say, rustic, dirty... Rough..." he smiles and then nods as they approach their destination.

 

"Ah, I know what you will do for me, favor for a favor yes?" he motions for Obscura to go dismantle whatever was in the way.

 

Stefano's creature scuttled off ahead of them, getting to work quickly as Sebastian lagged behind. He trusted Stefano...to an extent. It was hard to relinquish all control and trust to someone who so easily tore others apart. 

 

"What do you want?" He asks, pulling a door open. Just wanting to get his debt cleared and over with, the sooner the better.

 

Stefano can only laugh once more, the sound of something being ripped apart up ahead and flashing of a camera... 

 

"Perhaps you could take this as something for you.” His expression goes tired almost, “You need a shower… Quite badly I would say." he walks through the door and pulls him in with a huff, "Also, Your hair is terrible I want to fix it." 

The request was simple but something snagged in Sebastian's gut. Could it really be that simple? It was bothering him… It was just,  _ too simple  _ for him to process.

 

"Let me get this straight… The favor I can do for you as payment is self-grooming?"

 

He asks slowly, disbelief coloring his words. It was hard to imagine the artist cared that much if he was grimy or runway ready.

There was a small scream off in the distance and Stefano looks over to where the sound had come from. A few grunts and groans and it seemed as if Obscura was already back.

 

The small bunker they stood in was enough to keep the haunted out, square room with a window to examine whatever the creature was doing, and it had seemed she was back.

 

"Yes." he hears the odd panting outside the door, she would stay there for as long as he told her.

 

"You see it makes an impact on the art, and on top of smelling as a corpse does--" he sighs, stopping himself from going further. "If you want to put it simply.” He sighs,  “Yes, this is what I want you to do."

 

Sebastian casts a questioning glance at the man, this task was far from typical- pampering himself? Even when he had the means to in the real world it wasn't something he sunk any time into. God this Stefano guy was almost too much for him.

 

"Well I'd be glad to do so but I haven't come across many showers… Or... Any soap for that matter. It's a bit hard to smell like anything other than death and rot when you're wading through it all day."

 

Sebastian searched his memory for any instance of seeing a working bathroom or clean running water. There were a few in town; central union, but he hated sticking there for long. Besides, that was far off, it would take a few days of travel to get there just for a shower. By the time he got back to Stefano he'd be disgusting once again.

 

Looking towards the other, Stefano was humming in thought, eyes downcast. Having a good creative image was always important, the smell of decay never bothered him... Rot was simply a natural thing.

 

"You think I wake up every day and simply look this nice, Sebastian?" it wasn't even him joking, just stating the fact as he walked through the door. The air was crisp outside and without the threat of haunted at every corner, Stefano walked out calm as he could be.

 

"Come now, whatever has been plaguing you is now gone." He looks back to the other, "Also, that isn't true... You can still smell nice while--” There’s a pause… He thinks on how to phrase his next words, Stefano had a way with them after all. “To you, you might think they don’t, but...” 

 

He looks serious as he watches Sebastian, trying to get his attention for sure, trying to  _ convince him. _ “My creations each have a different smell as well as personality." he shakes his head, "So, rot and decay... Even if you are hands deep into it, you can still smell... Well, at least,  _ different _ ."

 

Sebastian eyed him, eyebrows creasing together and raising in disbelief. "Tell me then. How do you smell like something other than a corpse that's been sitting in the sun for three weeks? Do you have a private spa you're hiding from me?"

 

Sebastian had long gone numb to his own horrible smell but he knew it wasn't pleasant. The idea of a shower or even better-- a hot bath was a fantasy he was sure would never come true. 

 

Sebastian sighs, "I don't like smelling gross you know..."

 

Stefano looks back in slight disbelief, also slight sarcasm. "I have my ways, it would not be in my nature to smell like an animal-- Not that I have seen many anymore..." He huffs, he hated thinking about how it would be to be covered in filth all the time. He didn’t know how Sebastian did it.

 

He just leans closer to him as they walk back, "You don't? I suppose I had the wrong impression, tsk tsk… I suppose it’s my bad, this entire time and I didn’t know..."

Sebastian watched with wary eyes as Obscura dragged back some… prize. Stefano was talking while she dragged whatever it was back, and didn’t bother to acknowledge it. Too engrossed with talking to Sebastian. 

 

He didn’t seem to enjoy the small talk, Stefano almost being cut off by the rudeness that came out of Sebastian’s mouth, "Cut to the chase, do you know of any good showers in this neck of the woods?"

 

It must have been psychological or some shit, but the more they talked about being clean the more aware Sebastian was of the grime coating him all over his... well everywhere

Stefano just looked back, his eye focused on the other. Scanning him up and down... He wondered if he had clothes that would fit, they both seemed the same height...

 

"Hush, I'm thinking." he continues to walk back to his gallery of sorts. Not bothering to look behind him as he strides on. "Be patient Sebastian, good things take time, do they not?" he reaches for the door and his hand stops,

 

"What word are you thinking for me now?" 

Sebastian was following close behind, trying to keep pace with the man's long sure strides. He walked like he owned the place… Which was partially true. His domain was his, after all, no question about that. 

 

"I think you are planning something. You’re clever and already have some elaborate web of ideas strung together."

 

Stefano stops and leans his head against the door, keeping his hand against the knob but looking back at him. 

 

"Tell me, what I would acquire from you... By making you bathe?"

 

He clicks his tongue and opens the door, Obscura hurrying inside, Stefano holding open the door for the other. As soon as he was in he shut it behind them, his creation stayed put to act as a guard. 

 

"Just, follow me." he walks into his workroom, then into a side room off said room... It was a bedroom, nothing special, a cabinet for his clothes and a double bed-- The important part was the bathroom off of it, Stefano pushed open the door and lead Sebastian inside.

A Shower with glass sliding doors and a claw-footed bathtub sat far away from each other a toilet... Obviously-- and then his vanity had multiple brushes and colognes on it. 

 

"Quite nice, is it not?"

 

_ You tell me genius  _ Sebastian wanted to say, quickly biting his tongue at the thought.

He didn’t want to irk the artist. 

 

He grumbles under his breath, quickly following behind Stefano. As he saw it-- A large immaculate bathroom… Sebastian was left speechless. Not an iota of blood or rot marred the beautiful tile and marble, it was something out of a dream. 

 

"You've been hiding this away the whole time? It...it is really amazing." 

 

He was in awe. In this lavish bathroom, he felt like he was in the real world once more. Something this luxurious wasn't his reality back home but...it felt tangible- real. Not like the feverish dream that was the twisted landscapes of STEM. 

 

"Do you got a place like this back home?" He asks, walking cautiously around the space; he didn't want to break or ruin anything so perfect.

 

Stefano decided to stay in the doorway while he watched the other walk around... So curious, so, so... Intrigued. He loved it. Or, moreso loved the fact that he could use this as blackmail at some point, even though it was at his request. 

 

Stefano tucks his bang behind his ear tightly making sure it wouldn't budge, then shakes his head. "Home... Ah." he thinks to the apartment Mobeïus had given him, sure it was nice, but he had thought bigger and perhaps now that he was stuck here... "It has been a while now, I have forgotten such small things, but it was as it was when I was... Brought here, or connected as you say." he lets out a small chuckle.

 

"Regardless, It does not matter now. All that does now is getting you clean clothes while you wash off, everything you need should be inside the vanity... I suppose you will be fine on your own?" Stefano smirks.

Sebastian scanned the room once more before turning back to Stefano.

 

"I need to know. Is there anything you don't want me touching? Just gotta ask" 

Even in STEM, Sebastian felt the weight of accidentally ruining something. It was funny actually, being so frightened of wrecking something that was only in their heads. Aside from that, he wished to be respectful of the space Stefano was providing him. Sebastian found himself smiling softly at the thought of an actual warm bath. A pause. 

 

"Thank you"

 

His gratitude was deep and genuine, he knew this might all be a trick but for a moment he wished to believe this was simply a kindness of Stefano's part,

 

  There were multiple things he could have said to that, instead he shook his head, arms crossed, "Hm just, relax." He laughed low and waved off the 'thank you' slightly flushed over the comment.

 

"No need for that... Wash, I will bring you clothes shortly." With that, the artist exited the bathroom.


	2. Vexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun wouldn't kill anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments/kudos and bookmarks, you guys are incredible I was so happy when I checked AO3 today, haha, so here you go!  
> A present for being so nice here's chapter 2.... and well I'm working on chapter 3 as I write this... So that will be up very soon! 
> 
> AND ACTUALLY... To be honest, it's going to have more chapters than I thought-- 4 was a bad estimate but maybe more towards 6? We will see...
> 
> ANYWAYS!! 
> 
> Us authors live off of good Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Please keep this in mind after reading and MOST IMPORTANTLY....
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!
> 
> \- Gothie and Charlie
> 
> *Tags will update as the work continues as well as the number of chapters as we write more, thanks for understanding!*

That laugh was..,  _ off-putting _ . Not that most of Stefano's mannerisms weren't. Sebastian didn't have long to consider the nature of Stefano's deep chuckle before he exited the room. Well, it was time to lose the nasty pants. Peeling the article of clothing off his legs Sebastian had to sigh in relief. The abrasive fabric had grown rough after many tumbles into bodies of water and other unsavory liquids. His skin felt like it could actually breathe as he stripped away his layers, throwing them into a pile at the door.

 

Time for a much needed, hot bath.

 

* * *

 

 

The only sound that echoes through the room is that of his shoes hitting the floor, he walks back into his room. Looking through his dresser, Stefano figured they were both the same height. He was maybe a bit taller than the other, therefore he quickly picks out a pair of jeans, boxers, a t-shirt, and socks. It tended to get cold in UNION so he would need them.

 

  Nothing looked too big, possibly  _ tight fitting _ for Sebastian... Hopefully, he wouldn't feel too bashful to actually put them on. Stefano folds them neatly and sets them on the bed, giving him some time before going back to knock at the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian had just settled himself into the rapidly filling tub of hot water when a sharp knock rapped at the door. Sinking deeper into the water quickly Sebastian answered,

"Oh uh… I'm just getting in..." 

The sentence was awkward and stifled, he didn't expect the other to be back so soon.

 

"Mhm, I can wait," Stefano responds then proceeds to wait a couple painful minutes before letting himself in. He wasn't looking at the other, just focusing on himself in the mirror as he set the clothes on the vanity, pulling open a drawer to find a brush and pass it through his locks. "Incredible, is it not?"

Sebastian was by no means a prude, but being naked in the direct vicinity of the unpredictable artist made his heart race. He tries to relax his breathing before responding,

 

“Really is. Makes the mess out there seem so far away.”

 

Staring at his leg as he rubbed his body thoroughly with a bar of soap, intent to focus on cleaning himself of any and all grime… instead of focusing on the other man who was…  _ Oh, so close. _

 

"I could stay here forever"

 

Stefano smirks at the mirror, grabs some fancy looking product and rubs it between his hands before running his fingers through his hair. "Could you?" 

 

He then runs the brush through his hair again.

"I thought you were worried to stay, looking for someone and all that, isn't that right?" 

 

Plus this was nothing more than a favor... Wasn't it? Stefano hummed low and took a small look over at the other through the mirror.

He looked so sleepy and warm… it was a nice sight. 

 

"Yeah....I know there's something I ought to be doing but...I'm sure it can wait"

Sebastian murmurs softly, eyes sliding closed. It was too easy to let his mind slip away..beyond his grasp. It was peaceful.

 

The artist chuckles, he grabs another bottle off of the vanity and sprays it under his neck... Some sort of expensive cologne. He sets everything down in a certain place and hums low as he watches without the other knowing, "Don't drown, as nice as it seems, the water can be very unforgiving."

 

And… now he knew, about his peeking… well, it was hard to stay away from such a sight.

 

Sebastian can hear the other shifting around the room, but keeps his eyes closed.

"Unforgiving? That sounds rather pessimistic. Getting engulfed might be nice.”

 

He sighs tiredly, sinking deeper, allowing the majority of his head to slip under. 

"I don't know what I'd do without your help." 

he adds, wanting to express his appreciation to the best he could.

 

Stefano is slightly concerned but just hums with a shake of his head, "Strange you are..." with a final flick of his hair he turns around to fully face the other, "I am not sure if that was genuine... Although I will accept it, you may thank Obscura for everything, and well... I suppose I have done some."

 

Sebastian tilts his head, causing minuscule waves to ripple in the bath. 

"This place isn't forgiving. I'm sure I'd be dead a few times over without your assistance."

Sebastian rose up to a sitting position, rolling his shoulders. His skin was marred with scars and old wounds, some from STEM, others from the ordinary world.

 

It was hard to pick them apart as of late, the numerous marks mingling and intersecting each other in places. 

"It's strange how this place seems more real than our own at times… It's too easy to accept.”

He mumbled the observation, tracing light fingers over an old white scar on his knee.

 

Stefano averts his eye for a moment then looks back, "I... Suppose, although... Everyone learns to strive for themselves sooner or later." there's a small huff as he says it, latching onto the last word slightly longer than necessary, perhaps his accent. 

 

"Accepting fiction as reality to try and forget the true horrors of the real world... Ah, I understand. In the 'real world' whoever you're trying to find isn't there, and here... You don't have to worry, do you?"

 

Sebastian starts again, causing Stefano to cease his talking quick. "It's simple here. Confusing, complex, but oddly simple. A horrible wonderland. The rules are always changing, but really there are no rules. No one from the outside- looking in and judging you for your choices. Not as much moral ambiguity. You survive, that's it."

 

Sebastian's throaty low voice contrasted Stefano's softer and more melodic accent. 

"I still worry but...I find it hard to focus here. It's like trying to tell time in a dream. You just... Can't. I worry about survival, as anyone would..but it's hard to think beyond that.."

 

There's a low chuckle from the artist, "I didn't take you for such a... How do I put this... Scholar?" he laughs once more and gets a towel ready for the other, "You must be tired of the water, no?" he couldn't have him drowning now--

 

Sebastian had to laugh. 

"Scholar? I don't think so. Almost a full college education? I've got that down"

Sebastian watched as Stefano retrieved a towel, holding it out for the other. A sting of embarrassment shot through Sebastian's nerves, the reminder that he was, in fact, naked jolted him. He was letting his mind slip all too easily...

"Thank you--" 

 

Sebastian said quickly, trying to reach for the towel without removing himself from the tub. Just... out of reach.

 

Fuck.

 

It's his turn to laugh as he see's him try to reach for the towel. He stands unmoving in the same place as he did before, "Full education... Must take work, I'm simply an artist, some might not call it a trade of sorts but it is... To me anyways."

 

He was trying to lean further out of the tub without exposing anything... Sebastian took another swipe at the towel, just coming short.

"Art counts as a trade, anyone who disregards that clearly never took a look at history--"

 

\--Another failed grab.

 

"In fact, I think despite how stressful and frightening an uncertain pursuit it is, it's also a higher achievement to be an artist. Not everyone can do that.”

 

Sebastian spoke with his eyes locked on his target, repositioning himself to try and make another attempt.

 

"I suppose... That is true." This was a game, wasn't it…? Perhaps he'd get it sooner or later, 

 

"It was a choice after many years of...  _ Ah--  _ well, it doesn't matter, a story for another time perhaps?" He smirks as he watches him swipe for the towel once more.

 

Sebastian was officially frustrated. Without any further hesitation, he threw one leg over the edge of the deep tub and the rest of his body quickly followed. Exposure be damned, the other’s amused smirk drove him to quickly grab the towel once and for all and quickly wrap it around his waist.

 

"Perhaps.” 

He mockingly mirrored Stefano's smirk, his own more of a sneer. He could tease too.

 

There he went, he had gotten his prize did he not? And well  _ technically _ so did Stefano. Such a lack of fine people around, it was hard not to look at him. But respectfully he turns his head and heads back to the vanity.

 

"Well thankfully now that you're clean, I've prepared clothes for you and whatever else you need is in the vanity... All for your taking."

 

While Stefano's back was turned Sebastian quickly took the towel and ruffled his hair, trying to dry the wet mess quickly before returning his only cover back to his hips. 

"Got a comb? I don't need anything extravagant."

 

Sebastian asked, walking to the vanity to stare into the large mirror situated on the wall. He didn't look different. Cleaner, yes, at ease. Dark bags still surrounded tired and bleary eyes. Scrapes and cuts, a bruise or two. Sebastian found his eyes fixated on his own, the odd sense of unease in his gut that can only be achieved by staring at your own reflection for too long. 

 

"How do you... You know... Choose the subjects of your art. Your models...?" 

Sebastian asked absentmindedly, still studying his own face. Stefano had never asked for Sebastian to directly assist with his work but the curiosity and confusion always lurked at the back of his mind. 

 

What made the others so special? a strange thought that threatened to tinge his ears red with embarrassment. An odd and jealous thought that had no place coming from his head. He broke eye contact with his mirrored reflection, staring down at the items lining the vanity. 

 

Stefano simply motions to it and nods, "a brush yes..." he covers his mouth with a small laugh and nods. He doesn't know why he cares so much about his work, but just knowing he did-- well it was interesting. "Ah, yes." he hops up onto the vanity, sitting crossing his legs while he looked around, "Obscura mostly, she brings back models, dead things... Arms. You understand." hopefully-- maybe he would ask his process next…

 

Picking up a brush Sebastian began to work it through his unruly hair. 

"Yes, I'm familiar with the...arms. Never knew what you used those for in the end." 

Sebastian mutters, grimacing when the brush snags on a knot. With even strokes, he slowly eased the clump of hair apart. 

 

"I assumed your selection of models had more scrutiny... then again I know next to nothing about what you truly wish to accomplish with your art so I shouldn't be thinking so hard about it...."

 

A small pause. 

 

"Is it easy to work with corpses because you see beauty in everything or is it the dead part that gets you?" 

 

Sebastian poses the question softly, wondering what made them unique and beautiful underneath Stefano's gaze. Worthwhile...loved.

He didn't know if he was getting a bit of sarcasm coming from the other but decides to ignore it, he didn't know how to explain it...

 

"I don't..." 

 

He huffs and shakes his head, looking to Sebastian serious expression over his features, 

 

"Sebastian, don't you find... There's beauty in death?"

 

He then looks to how tousled his hair is and hands him a product in a green tube, "Here, you look like you need it.” It was just leave in conditioner, but he needed it badly or so it looked.

 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Sebastian stated as he accepted the small bottle.

 

"We all have different likes… dislikes too. I have yet to see real beauty in death, but then again I haven't gone looking."

Seb admits as he lathered the conditioner into his hair and continued his combing.

 

"Death could be..sexual, but my mind doesn't wander to beauty."

He almost found himself cringing at the admittance. Death seemed raw, something taking ownership of another being by stealing away its essence, it's everything. That evoked far more carnal visions than pure and innocent beauty.

 

There was something in the other that made him stop in his tracks, going still and just gulping down the spit in his throat, Stefano knew what he said was true... He shared the same odd desire within his heart, should he even tell him? 

 

The artist's face felt red as he peeked out of the corner of his eye to look at Sebastian, "You think so as well...?" there's a small noise that escapes the back of his throat, he coughs to cover it and looks back at how much Sebastian was pampering himself... How nice. 

 

"I have seen gruesome deaths... Some unforgivable, some even disgusting... But having someone's hands tight around your throat, or the thrill of a knife at your neck... teasing you. That is what matters truly before you die."

 

Stefano licked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this wouldn't have been possible   
> Us authors live off of good kudos and comments so feel free to leave some!


	3. Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things don't have to be said... Yet, they yield interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page 20 of 33! Woohoo!-- I promise this entire fic will be out when the game is released, only a couple more chapters to go! 
> 
> ... but honestly, who am I kidding there's so much more to BETA; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;
> 
> but between school and college, I won't let this stop me! 
> 
> besides, I have more works coming as soon as the game comes out... So, think of this as a warmup of sorts.
> 
> AAAND AS ALLWAYS-- 
> 
> Us authors live off of good Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Please keep this in mind after reading and MOST IMPORTANTLY....
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!

Sebastian was struck by a sudden heat in his chest. Stefano had responded with such excitement and passion, it truly roused something within him. Sebastian wasn't thinking he was admitting anything of consequence, merely attempting to discover what Stefano saw in death. Placing the comb down gently, Sebastian fiddled with strands of hair, smoothing it back. 

 

"Around your throat… Somehow I can't picture you allowing yourself to be ended. Is it being so close to losing all control that is appealing? As the victim who no longer has a right to their life or the aggressor who takes what they want..."

 

His eye is filled with almost intense passion as the other speaks, humming low on what to say next... He couldn't even begin to say how much he... Well,  _ he agreed with everything. _

 

"I'm not allowing myself to be ended, the small flash behind your eyes before you yank them off... You always have control, you might think I wouldn't... But in the end, it comes down to how close can you taste the edge before you need to stop?" 

 

There's a pause,

 

"With that... Some people overindulge, then you have the right to their life."

A deadly curiosity filled him, the same sensation that burned when glancing over a very high ledge- the flash of wonderment;  _ what if he jumped?  _

 

"I have to ask. What's better, being taken from and fighting to keep your life or doing the taking, claiming the other's life as yours? Not objectively… But, to you."

Sebastian asked rather awkwardly, fiddling with the fringe of the towel.

 

Stefano pushed the clothes at him and shut his eye, leaning against the mirror. He didn't want to keep him like that and make him freeze... No that'd be  _ terrible _ .

 

"Hmm... Both have their perks, don't they... It's always quite the surprise when you're ambushed in the night-- but my war stories will bore you, no need to talk of them."

 

Stefano immediately regrets saying too much and sighs, no going back now.

 

"You were in the military?" 

 

...and there it was--

 

Sebastian blurted out with little thought, eyes turned fully to Stefano. Not only was the detail surprising but what Sebastian found more shocking was that the artist had shared a small detail of his life with him. It seemed so rare for the man to acknowledge he had ever lived another life besides the one he currently occupied. 

 

"Is that how you lost your--"

Sebastian bit his tongue hard. No, no, no. Not a question to ask. Never a question to ask. Stefano didn't acknowledge or ever speak of his missing eye and Sebastian knew in his gut that the man was defensive about it, but his mouth had moved faster than his better judgment. 

 

_ Shit-- _

 

What Stefano wouldn't have done to forget all of those past memories, the pain of looking down to see nothing besides blood on his vision... Fading to black all while it rang loud like a bell in his ears, the sound of nothing yet a piercing howl.

 

From what he was told,  _ half-consciously _ \-- There wasn't anything they could do, besides  _ dig it out of course _ .

 

"’What do you do with a photographer with one eye…?’" he hums as his eye is closed, still waiting for Sebastian to dress, "’Useless on the field, you know?’" He touches the socket through his hair, reciting the words of the others he had heard while recovering on the field, he looks away, almost embarrassed.

 

" _ They were cruel... _ " Stefano’s voice had gone soft, a slight exhale as he ghosted the words out.

 

A small inkling of fight or flight began to course through Sebastian, but… Strangely enough, he found he couldn't act on either. 

 

He was rooted to the spot. 

 

"They were stupid-- If they have the nerve to say something so damn stupid they deserve to die."

Sebastian's chest flared with heat, unsure why he was so bothered by something strangers had said to the other man so long ago.

There's a small noise that escapes Stefano’s lips and he realizes it's laughter. He blinks open his eye and looks to the other, “It... Was a long time ago... I appreciate your--" he looks away once more, then back, " _ concern... For me. _ "

 

He wants to go on any other subject now, he didn’t want to think about the past. Instead, he picks up the clothing as a distraction... Which Sebastian didn't seem to give a second glance to since being put there.

"Do I have to dress you myself?" He smirks.

 

Sebastian still grumbled under his breath as he accepted the garment, his stormy expression clearing when he felt the nice fabric. It was high quality...he shouldn't have expected any less from the other. 

"--No, no. I can handle myself just fine. I do appreciate the clothing, I was ready to burn my old pants. The fabric was starting to go stiff… Pretty sure it was starting to fossilize."

 

Stefano hums and leaves his eye open this time, his head only slightly turned. Why did he have such a look? It was curious, and Stefano… Well-- He wanted to know _ more _ .

 

He nods and then opens his mouth to speak, was his expression due to-- It couldn’t be, could it? Stefano clears his throat before bringing up the past once more,

 

"I wasn't treated very well, but the shot did so much damage most of the others had to relay what happened... Like a bad game of telephones. I was just so delusional, too bad the man who pushed me out of the way got most of it, although, it still hurts."

 

The delicate and fine fabric crumpled in Sebastian's grip as his hands clenched.  _ Tormenting the vulnerable… _ It made his blood boil. Someone who couldn't defend themselves...someone who didn't deserve to be beaten and broken. He hoped his eyes didn't show the anger that had so easily crept into him. 

 

"Why did they treat you that way?"

 

Sebastian attempted to ask, trying to keep his voice measured and calm. 

 

"You'll wrinkle it." 

 

_ Oh right-- he wasn't supposed to show he was watching.. _ . The artist hums, thinking,

 

"Preying on the innocent is much easier than the strong is it not, I believe he pushed me into the shot last minute, perhaps he decided a soldier was a tier higher than the photographer." 

 

He laughs and places a hand over Sebastian's, where he was wrinkling the fabric, "I do think they were right, after all... Anyone can photograph the dead."

Stefano's comment did little to ease Sebastian's grip, his eyes locked on Stefano's eye, searching for a farce, a lie. Such a strong and elegant person couldn't so easily be prey...could they? 

_ 'I believe he pushed me into the shot--' _

 

Sebastian's head throbbed with the idea that someone could be so directly responsible for the mutilation..the desecration of something, someone. Jaw clenching tightly Sebastian growled lowly,

 

"Just like anyone can die. Doesn't mean that everyone does it was grace. Or--  _ does it right. _ "

 

A new thought consumed him- a burning need to _ know _ that eclipsed all other thoughts.

 

"Tell me he’s dead. _ They have to be. _ They can't have been permitted to live after that..."

He didn't have the time to know what had happened exactly, he didn't know what had dragged him forwards, or if it were back, all he knew was it didn't matter after all that had happened... Maybe falling first was lucky for him, but...

 

"Perhaps if I would of, it would have been graceful, a photographer shot right in his eye, ‘ _ art in the eye of the beholder’ _ and all that..."

 

His next question makes the grip on his hand go a bit tighter, "I never learned what happened. It was quite hectic you know... But, it still bothers me, the coward who would use me as a shield, sure I had a weapon...  _ All of us did _ , but all of it didn't matter for an incident that unfolded in  _ seconds _ ." He locks his eye with Sebastian’s.

 

Sebastian stares back, gaze unwavering.

"I almost wish I was there. I would make sure they wouldn't get away with it."

 

He admitted softly, tension in his face giving way to sadness. No one deserved to be beaten and broken the way Stefano had...

There's a small exhale of breath, Stefano shaking his head in a quiet disbelief of what the other had said, his grip going lighter on his hand before it was slipped off slowly.

 

"It means... Quite a lot coming from you,  _ My dear Sebastian... _ but, if we could change the past, then what point would there be in a future without consequence?" he sighs, slight hurt behind his eye. "But, I suppose I should thank you, regardless." He didn’t want to, but the words slip from his mouth unconsciously, the short mumble of thanks before he goes quiet.

 

"Without consequence...I'll admit I never considered it." 

Sebastian whispers to himself, trying to absorb the knowledge given. Here he was free to act as he pleased yet he stifled himself, resigned himself to blindly pushing forward for....  _ What for again? _ It was hard to focus here, it was easier to stare at the man before him.

 

"Anyways, don't thank me. Any idiot with a single brain cell would know you'd be worth protecting. Clearly, your company was lacking."

 

Were they getting closer to each other? Perhaps-- Stefano blinks and looks away with the question, all of the knowledge that Sebastian was soaking in was probably tough to handle... Or possibly It was simply because he wanted to know more.

 

"It was men who were sent away from their families, to fight other men who were sent away from their families." he tries to give the benefit of the doubt, "And, the one who was sent by family would make a good shield, would he not...?  _ Nothing to go back to besides people who hated him. _ " He shakes his head, the other would have never known what he had gone through,  _ how could he? _

 

"Even so. The people you fight alongside are your family in a way. To not protect them or even worse, purposely allow them to get hurt is damn disgusting." Sebastian hissed, eyes narrowed. Working with the local police had never been fun, even other detectives got on his nerves from time to time-- but if Sebastian wouldn't do everything in his power to make sure those people weren't hurt…

 

He refused to believe it was simply in his nature. There had to be some deep-set need to protect others in all humans..right? He couldn't be alone…

Stefano lifts the other’s chin, looking deep into his eyes. A smirk behind his lips, and pure hate within the other's orbs. "La Famiglia è più important dell'orgoglio" he laughs low and allows his hand to slip up the side of Sebastian’s face, 

 

"They wanted to live, beyond anything else... Death scared them all, fight for your country was nothing to them,  _ fight for their family... _ That was something else entirely... So, disgusting as they might have been, they could turn their backs on anyone if it meant seeing those they loved again."

 

The detective’s words are so quick Stefano gulps,

 

"Would their family love them so readily knowing what horrible people they were? Better for them to die, heroes, then come crawling home cowards." 

Sebastian mused, eyebrows drawn together tight. 

 

"Cowards like that don't deserve happiness"

"If they knew...  _ Perhaps. _ " he muses as well and runs his fingers along the stubble on the other’s cheeks, he needed a shave, but it also wasn't bad… 

 

"I don't know what brought this on... Although, I like it."

Sebastian's lips twitched in mild amusement, watching the movement of Stefano's hands, transfixed. 

 

"What in particular do you like?"

 

Sebastian asked curiously, 

 

There's a small moment where he looks away, then back, fixed on the man in front of him. 

 

"How you talk about this, how you talk about me. It's quite... Flattering."

 

Sebastian snorted, amusement growing. 

 

"Flattering? Maybe. I was just telling the truth--"

 

Leaning in a bit closer Sebastian uttered lowly,

"If I caught anyone hurting the people I care about, I'd gut ‘em... but that's just me."

 

He wouldn't be caught dead flushing, but here he was their faces so close together and his eye heavy, "The truth…?" he mumbles to himself low, looking at him and licking his lips, 

 

"I would do the same." 

 

So close… they were so close Sebastian could practically feel the warmth radiating off the other. Comforting...safe, words he’d never thought to choose to describe Stefano with. 

 

Snapping out his daze Sebastian pulled back, breaking eye contact by looking down at the clothes in his hands. "I should get dressed." 

 

Sebastian stated stupidly-- eyes rather wide from their little exchange. Stefano invoked something horrible and hungry deep inside of him, and it was honestly frightening. but was it truly Stefano's fault? It could have been there all along... Sebastian didn't want to think about it and quickly began pulling on the shirt provided to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and hope to see you around in the next chapter!


	4. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small push was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 IS ALMOST HERE, CAN YOU FEEL IT?
> 
> But-- for now, have chapter 4, I did promise a chapter every day leading up to it, right? So... it's still the 12th here, and when we hit midnight I'll throw chapter 5 at you guys... and who knows, maybe there will even be extra's in the future, but for now, as always...
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY <3!

He's shutting his eye, leaning into him when all of a sudden Sebastian pulls away-- Stefano also pulling back not so seem... Desperate. Instead of saying anything he wipes a hand down his own face, sighing.

 

"Ah, yes, you should, might catch cold standing around in a towel." 

 

He looks off to the side as he dresses, a small cough from his throat as he clears it. Maybe this was for the best,  getting into anything like... that would of... Probably not been great. He should distance himself, not fall so easily for his art projects, or  _ allies _ .

 

Perhaps even those who cared about him, he looks away, no reason to worry about the situation any longer.

 

As Stefano averts his eyes Sebastian drops the towel and fully dresses. It was a bit more calming to be clothed at least. The fabric was indeed nice, and fit pleasantly. 'Such a shame' Stefano's words echoed and Sebastian bit his lip to keep from saying anything macabre. His first thought was to say he'd do the same to whoever did it to Stefano but much much worse but that's not something you say to a friend...acquaintance.? What was Stefano to him? It was too hard to place.

 

The artist opens his eye, not saying that he didn't take a peek... He was an honest man but not when someone attractive as Sebastian was in front of him,

 

"Gone quiet?" he laughs, but when the detective does not respond Stefano asks, 

 

"Does it all fit?"

 

Sebastian’s words are quick and he averts his eyes as he says them, more preoccupied with his reflection in the mirror. "Comfortable. Doesn't look cheap either. Thank you again for your kindness."

 

Then his expression soured,

 

"Can't imagine it'll stay this clean for long… I'm a blood magnet."

 

Stefano finds himself laughing, something he hasn't done genuinely in... He couldn't even remember, 

 

"Blood magnet?" 

 

He wipes at his eye and tries to cover his mouth from the laughs that were escaping,

 

"It is alright, of all things, blood does not bother me too badly."

 

Stefano was laughing and Sebastian found himself flushing slightly in embarrassment. 

 

"L-look I don't know what else to call it ok? If there's a splatter of blood or a speck of gore in the same room as me, you can bet it'll end up on me!." 

 

Sebastian’s voice raised as he tried to explain over Stefano's amused chuckles. 

 

"Blood isn't bad but the smell… Enough of it on you and the smell makes your head spin."

 

It seemed both of them were sharing a laugh over it. Maybe,  _ too meta _ for such a situation they were both in.

 

"How does it make your head spin... As in... Something sexual?" he smirks, "After working with it for so long it has an odd effect on me... Ah, maybe I spoke too much..." Stefano slides off the counter to stand in front of the other.

 

The light airy mood between them had completely changed, Stefano’s words cutting through like glass. Just the look in the other’s eyes said it all,  _ he was right _ .

 

Sebastian's face darkened several shades. Over Stefano implying it was something sexual… but it was Sebastian's wording that brought it up-- No, not just implying-- outright  _ stating _ . 

 

"It's a unique smell… that's all" He mumbled meekly, choosing to look at the vanity instead of Stefano.

 

Stefano noticed it, looking at him with a smirk and then sighing low, of course, it bothered him... of course, it was flustering... It was kind of charming, especially from a man like Sebastian. 

 

"Of course, and as you say it you can't even look at me... Does the fact bother you?"

 

Gaze snapping back to Stefano, he retorts quickly,

 

"No."

 

Sebastian tries to say assertively and stay that way. It was hard since he outright knew his voice wavered, "It's just not… Polite or  _ normal _ to talk about the smell of blood and how it makes one feel... In any context, I think..."

 

Stefano was laughing again, not genuinely this time but it turns into a huff as he looks to Sebastian. He wanted to twist and shape the detective into thinking how he did, why wouldn't he admit it... It wasn't that it bothered him too much… But-- He wanted to rip the answer from him.

 

"That was quick, don't you think?" He laughs once more, "If they're dead, why would they care?"

Again with that look in his eyes...

"I-- I don't go smelling corpses. Not voluntarily. I don't think they'd care very much but I don't think I could get myself to get in too close, not close enough to smell. It would be...I don't know it wouldn't be right because they weren't mine"

 

Sebastian tried to explain his feelings on the matter despite not fully understanding his own emotions. Not his. He had no right to desecrate or take from something that wasn't his. 

Stefano gives him a bored look. Stepping away for a moment before coming back, to lean against the counter, he was trying to gather his thoughts and Sebastian just standing there in the mirror was boring... He sort of understood but still sighed as he took his knife from its sheath.

 

"Alright, let's try something else then."

 

He slices across his palm, blood pooling immediately, holding his hand up to Sebastian's face, a low hum behind his voice like a growl and his eye narrows judgings the other's expression.

 

The glint of the knife made Sebastian's heart pound in his chest,  _ 'a natural response' _ he told himself, trying to stay calm. A quick slice and it was returned to its sheath. Suddenly...red, pooling and growing thick red everywhere, coating Stefano's hand. 

 

Sebastian's eyes couldn't look elsewhere, he was  _ fixated _ . Rather quickly the hand was raised to his face, pressing closer and closer, just a hair's width away... a shuddering breath escaped through his teeth. 

 

_ ‘Don't inhale. Don't give him something to hold against you…’ _ he tried telling himself. There was no rot... No disgusting flesh prepared to slough off... It was clean and pure-- and he wanted it.

 

Sebastian didn't have to glance in the mirror to know his pupils had dilated due to the dark thoughts that ran wild through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but was caught-frozen. Sebastian could practically taste the metallic tang in the air.

 

It was dripping down his wrist, Stefano was probably awful for doing something like this... But all to prove a point was it not? He would break down the other until he had to admit it, he didn't even seem like he wanted to breathe in, which... Was slightly amusing for the artist... _ If he was honest _ .

 

He flicks his fingers, blood splattering across the other's face and turns to leave. He'd give in sooner or later.

 

The substance splattered on Sebastian's cheek, a flush heating his face.  _ Damn it... _ He shouldn't be this weak. It didn't matter if he breathed or not, Stefano's blood seeped into his skin and was on him,  _ apart of him.  _

 

"Get back here," He says it low as Stefano turned to leave. No. He wasn't allowed to just leave. Not after that…  _ Teasing _ .

 

Stefano’s already wiping off the crimson onto a towel when he hears it, such a low growl, how interesting... His palm is still streaked with Red, the towel was probably in need of a bleaching now-- what a shame. 

 

"And, what will you do if I refuse?" 

 

He laughs and licks at his palm as he turns around to look at him. He wanted to know what he'd do after this… A clear taunt to provoke Sebastian, but he found himself taking a step forward. 

 

"I said come back over here."

 

He stated again, eyes darting between Stefano's red palm and smug face.

He hums lowly and just shrugs, placing the towel on the vanity and staring at him straight on,

 

"So, I ask... Why, why the sudden change, Sebastian?" The artist turns back and begins to walk away. Another step and he's within range. There isn't even a flash of a second before Sebastian grabs Stefano's shoulder, and pulling him closer then sliding his grip down to the man's arm. 

 

"You can't keep this from me… It's not fair...” Sebastian's voice was deep and threatening, but the words that tumbled from his mouth were of a child who didn't get their way. 

 

Stefano looks bored again, looking to the other with a sigh and just letting himself be grabbed, it didn't matter anymore... It seems as if he'd got him right in his grip. 

 

"And... what would that be?"

 

He hums and narrows his eye, "I believe I asked before to no response, now you feel as if you deserve it? How funny..."

 

"No-- I meant keeping your hand. You can't just cut yourself open then walk off like nothing happened." 

Sebastian grumbled, pulling Stefano's hand closer to inspect it. A small shiver ran through his body at the sight of pale skin stained with its own blood.

 

"This is normal... Enough." He looks to the side as he examines the cut, it wasn't pretty gnarled flesh still open and bloody... If he was hungry for it well, he had it right in his hand, "Why do you care on what happens... What are you planning to do, Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian's free hand traced over the fresh cut slightly, before settling his thumb over the center. With a firm press, blood began flowing from the wound once more, dripping onto Sebastian. 

 

"Is it wrong to take things that aren't yours?"

 

Sebastian asked softly, eyes still looking down at Stefano's hand which was trapped in his.

He almost hisses at the pain of it but bites his tongue before he can breathe out the pain of it. 

 

"Take things that aren't yours?"

 

He looks off to the side... "Depends on the circumstance... There isn't any law in UNION... You take what you want... Even if that means things get messy during the progress." he licks his lips, god what a sight.

 

Wordlessly Sebastian bowed his head, raising Stefano's hand to meet his lowered face. A gentle inhale, which soon grew deep and needy. Delicately, the tip of his tongue dared to quickly swipe along the raised and torn flesh. His eye met Sebastian's as he bowed his head, his anxiety only raising in the slightest bit as to what he was going to do.

 

He feels the chill go down his spine and how close his face was, he looks away and he gulps letting out a deep breath. He was getting flustered, his face deep shade of red. Lips still pressed to Stefano's hand, Sebastian contently hums, the sound vibrating from deep inside his chest. 

  
  


"Good." He mumbles, blindly moving his tongue once more for another taste.

 

He gasps low, the noise coming from deep in his chest and he looks back to Sebastian with a groan... That's-- Not what he wanted to do... great. Especially when the other seemed to be feasting on his blood... Well, he had provoked him, therefore it was his fault, technically... But the feeling of a tongue underneath his skin was... sensual,  It was too good… too many hidden fantasies and restricted wants made real-- right before him. Growing carried away Sebastian caught Stefano's flesh between his teeth, pulling at the already broken skin, wanting to take more of it just for himself. 

 

Stefano hisses and tries to pull his hand away when he feels the tugging at his skin, it hurt now, more than ever and he groans loudly as he tugs at him with his teeth... Although it felt  _ sexual _ in some... odd way, It hurt... Not that he hadn't gone through worse, but it was still painful in how slow he was being.

 

Stefano's attempts to pull away jolt him from his blood addled high. "Shit shit... I'm sorry--"

 

Sebastian yanks his head away and stumbles back several feet, hands covering his lips and chin. stained. Disgusting. Did he really allow himself to do that? Sebastian felt like he was going to be sick, but his body disagreed, pulsing with pleasure.

 

"I'm not right..." 

 

He mumbles to himself, trying to stop the room from spinning.

 

When he finally pulls away, he shakes and leans back against the counter, blinking at him with an odd look, it was so painful his hand felt like it was pulsing. "You're sorry?" he laughs low, hunching over slightly and bringing the blood-stained hand over his eyes, dragging it down, bloodied mess over his visible eye…

 

"No... I'd consider this... progress."

 

"Progress?" 

 

Sebastian uttered through his hands, dark eyes wide with distraught emotions running rampant. 

 

"The fucking disgusting thoughts I've spent years trying to get rid of... thoughts that would have me fired from the force, possibly investigated-- how is letting them run free progress?!" 

 

Sebastian yelled, trying to keep the fear and panic from his eyes. Disgusting. He was disgusting and yet he couldn't bring himself to truly regret what he had done… Other than the fact Stefano flinched away in pain. The guilt of that sat heavy in his stomach.

 

"Yes."

 

Stefano doesn't want to listen to him whine, so much for having him progress within UNION-- his world... Maybe he just needed a push, "You aren't there anymore aren't you, your darkest desires, they're allowed here now." Sure he looked upset, but did Stefano care? Not in the slightest. "So, by technical terms, yes... It is considered progress to let yourself go... To not worry about what happens anymore..."

 

"This is progress to you?!"

 

Sebastian gestured to the blood that colored his chin. 

 

"What's the goal then, If this is just a stepping stone to something greater, what is it?"

 

Sebastian tried to demand answers, but in truth, he was pleading. Begging for clarity, support, anything. 

 

"How do I just… Let go? There are real people here... I don't want to be responsible for what happens..."

 

"You're not going to go around eating people, I mean in your  _ desires _ , Sebastian..."

 

The artist huffs, "You aren't a detective anymore, you don't have to go worrying about what happens to everyone, you're allowed to  _ indulge _ ..." 

 

He gulps, maybe he had said too much… Sebastian’s shaking his head, no. This-- with the back of his fist he's rubbing furiously at his face, trying to get rid of the blood. 

 

"I never said anything about eating… Never--"

 

The words had struck him like a hot iron and he reacted, body jerking back another step. His voice is steadily rising, was it panic, or the fact that Stefano was assuring him he could do whatever he desired and that frightened him; the fact that it was that easy.

 

Stefano hums low, looking towards him with a deadly stare, was he just realizing now? Was he that scared? He shakes his head and looks at him head on, 

 

"It's simply a sexual fantasy, I saw how you went about it..." He laughs low, "Just give in, nobody will mind."

 

He almost growls, looking to the artist with an angry stare, " _ You _ won't mind.  _ I _ will mind, the unfortunate sap who ends up being torn to shreds will  _ mind _ ."

Sebastian rambles, clenching his teeth.Damn it… It was hard to focus with that eye on him.

Before the other could even snap his mouth shut, with one step forward Stefano opens his with, 

 

“--And what if it were me?" 

 

his eye has a glint of trouble, total mischief behind it,

 

"and  _ I _ didn't mind,  _ what then? _ "

 

Sebastian didn't have to even think. He knew his response. " _ To put it bluntly _ , I don't want you dead. It'd be a conflict of interests."

 

If Sebastian was to even consider indulging in his...wants, it couldn't be Stefano. The artist needed to stay alive. Stefano walks up to him in long strides and grabs him roughly by the shirt, tugging him up to meet him at eye level. 

 

"Conflict of interest? I don't want you to eat me alive, I would give you a taste and rip you off... Pin you down and tie you up so you're begging.”

 

He lets him go with a hiss. Forced so close to the artist Sebastian grunted in surprise, shock preventing him from retaliating. Then....those filthy words. Sebastian exhaled heavily through his nose, eyelids lowering.

 

_ 'He wouldn't lay down and die. Prey that would fight.'  _ A horrid voice suggested in his head, making his clean pants begin to tighten. Sebastian was quickly released, but he still felt trapped. The other had him in a vice grip, the promise of unmatchable pleasure in exchange for an unspeakable sin. 

 

"You shouldn't have cut yourself… Displaying yourself that way was the start of all this."

 

Sebastian accused, glaring at the other despite the flush of his cheeks. 

 

"I may display myself, however, I see fit." 

 

Stefano laughs and turns away from him, 

 

"Nothing was in any way sexual... Or displayed that way until you thought of it so..." 

 

There's a small huff as he reaches the door, "and then denying my invitation…”

 

Stefano clicks his tongue, "You know where I'll be." 

 

Sebastian felt tethered to the other and followed behind, unable to stop himself. Maybe he didn't want to stop. 

 

"I don't want to kill you."

 

He echoes again, hoping that Stefano realized that he said it because he rather enjoyed the artist and not just because he was trying to maintain his morals. Ethics be damned, the idea of doing what he had denied himself of was so tempting.

 

The door shuts behind Stefano and he doesn't bother keeping it open, surely the other followed him through it but playing the attitude that he didn't care would probably drive his interests more. He shuts his eye as he gets into his room and starts to remove his suit jacket, sitting on the bed with a yawn, 

  
  


"Much appreciated." 

 

Sebastian didn't particularly enjoy being ignored, and while he wouldn't voice that feeling he wasn't going to let Stefano walk away with no further conversation. Sebastian remained standing, keeping a good foot between himself and the bed. With a sigh and a hand rubbing his temple, Sebastian groaned,

 

"We all have fucked up things we want okay? I don't like mine, society wouldn't like mine, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy it either. I just... Don't want to hurt anyone. If you could show me some small way to start to let go... Maybe--"

 

Sebastian attempted to admit his feelings on the subject, the sentence slow and awkward, but as he came to the end he faltered.

 

"No that's stupid… Ignore I said the last part, just Ignore all of it."

Stefano could see through him like a window, his smirk widening as he went for his shirt next, popping open one button at a time, he cracks his eye open slowly.

 

"You want me to show you?" 

 

Stefano sighs, speaking quietly as he undressed, "Why haven't you asked sooner-- Well, I suppose the way you've asked is quite different... But you  _ have asked _ , and I suppose I can grant just one more  _ favor _ for tonight..."

 

He stands up and toes off his shoes, walking up to Sebastian and placing a tentative hand on his hip, hiking his shirt up while he caressed the side of his face with the other.

 

"Nobody will know... There's only one correct answer for this you know... Say it and I'll be yours."

 

His smile was wicked, the artist’s grin stretched wide. in the end, he would get what he wanted.

 

_ He always did. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember us authors live off of good Kudos and Comments! Please keep this in mind before you leave! ;xx;
> 
> PS.-- things are really heating up, aren't they? 
> 
>  


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final curtain draws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, launch day, October 13th, 2017, when ill probably wake up in a couple hours with the copy in my hands and then you won't see me again for another year or so...
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THE FINALE <3
> 
> \- = -
> 
> PS: Us authors live off of good Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Please keep this in mind after reading! <3

Sebastian watched each minuscule movement like a hawk, committing each shift of muscle and change of expression to memory. _Why exactly?_ He didn't know. Stefano was on his feet and closed in, Sebastian found no will or urge to back away. The presence of the hand on his face made him melt, body buzzing with a deep satisfaction. Acceptance, affection. Even if it was just a favor from the other man-- an act,  Sebastian could pretend. He found his eyes had closed, slightly pushing into the hand. 

 

"Please..."

 

He uttered softly, eyes briefly opening to reveal their deep pleading need to be wanted, an unfaltering cry for more. 

 

There isn't even a doubt in Stefano’s mind as he feels how he relaxes, his body going lax at his touch... His scarred hands over his slight stubble. 

 

"I like it when you beg."

 

His lips are against his within moments, pulling him closer and digging his nails into his side. Sebastian with nervous excitement pushed into the kiss, eyes closing trustfully. Stefano was warm and real-- something he hadn't had in a very long time. _Had he ever truly had it?_ No. He had kissed, had sex, but that was a mere formality. This was raw and not for the sake of societal formalities. 

Pulling away to gasp for air, Sebastian managed to shoot a comment back. "I can do more than beg..."

 

He licks at the side of his lips as he speaks, his eye lidded, once he stops he nips at his bottom lip trying to draw blood. 

 

"Are you going to show me?" 

 

He smirks and tugs at his hair, licking his lips and pulling him into another kiss. A sharp tug on his lower lip doesn't make his eyes snap open in fear or surprise, instead, he allows himself to groan in content, the sharp and quick pain making his nerves jump with excitement. 

Sebastian doesn't have time to answer before he's pulled into another kiss. Breathing again.

  
  


"You said let go. Teach me"

 

Stefano listens to wet smacking sounds of their lips together, small moans escaping him, he doesn't need to wait before he pulls him back onto the bed. Sebastian on top of him, one of his hands still in his hair and the other slowly sliding to the middle of his jeans. Tracing his fingers across the front of the zipper. 

 

"Depends on how fast you catch on..."

 

Sebastian chooses not to respond, instead, fixating on a far more tempting subject. Moving to Stefano's exposed throat he dragged his lips slowly across the pale neck, before pulling back his lips to expose teeth. Gentle and soft, Sebastian began to nip and pull at the sensitive flesh. Stefano starting to knead his fingers over him, arching his neck back to give him more room to work,

 

"That's it..." 

 

He licks his lips and pants out low, his hand in his hair going tight. Only encouraged by Stefano's hands and small words of praise, Sebastian moved with less hesitance and began to shift attention to the man's shoulder, small grazes became harder bites. His teeth sank into the flesh seeking so desperately to tear, to take. A moan of pleasure reverberated into Stefano's flesh as he clamped his jaws down, the beginnings of the distinct flavor burned his tongue.

A few bites here and there wouldn't kill him, he had always been through worse... He needed Sebastian to go deeper, he laughs low as he pops open the button and then slowly pulls his zipper down,

 

"My dear Sebastian... Show me how well you beg..." 

 

He starts circling his thumb over a wet spot on his boxers, a low laugh in his throat as he feels blood start to pool, 

 

"...Or, you can show me what else you promised."

 

Blood smeared on his lips dropped down on his already stained chin, and Sebastian made no attempt to hide it. This was what he wanted his tongue slowly swept over his lips to sample its flavor, tasting the other man.  Eyes locked on Stefano's, his hand crept down to slide into the artist's boxers. 

 

"I was thinking--"

 

He begins to brush his hand softly over Stefano's growing erection.

 

"I don't want you to die. But, the mimicry of human life in STEM...I don't think I mind if they were the ones involved--"

 

He closed his hand around Stefano's base, giving the man an experimental pump.

 

"Would it please you if I did certain things to them… While you watched?"

 

_or photograph…_ Sebastian thought, the greedy desire to be depicted as something beautiful and horrible in Stefano's works making his own cock stir. The artist wished he had a camera while all this happened, Stefano panting on his back, neck exposed and bloody while he watched, god it was turning him on... Everything about what he was doing made him shiver. 

 

He shuts his eye as he feels his hand so much firmer, listening to each word and drinking it in. Sebastian was being a complete hypocrite to what he had said... His words had gotten through, he listened. All of the opportunities to photograph and all the body parts he could...

 

But--

 

"Mn... You're making me jealous..." 

 

He lids his eye and lets out a low moan, making sure to pant out the other's name. A small kiss to the man's collarbone and more stroking was paired with Sebastian's explanation. 

 

"It would be a shrine to you. All for you. They would never receive this."

 

Sebastian emphasized the point with a soft squeeze to Stefano's member. 

 

"And maybe they would learn to be afraid..."

 

He mused, considering if memories and illusions would learn and grow to fear him. A disgusting and appealing thought… He was so hard just listening to how he would treat him, Stefano panting and moaning low as he talked...

 

His perfect art piece...

 

"Would they...? Mn..." 

 

He leans up to catch the other's lips, sucking and biting messily as he licked up each drop of crimson that leaked, 

 

"Fuck me Sebastian... please" he bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, licking at their mixed fluids, "You can't say things like this and ah... It's been too long..." 

 

His own blood sprung from his injured lip, the sting of the wound too pleasurable. Pulling off his fresh pants and undergarments Sebastian exposed his hard on, and quickly pulled off Stefano's boxers. Caught in a frantic fever, Sebastian kept talking.

 

"You can take photos before and after… If there's anything left."

 

Stefano’s cock was hard against his abdomen, leaking slightly from how dirty Sebastian’s words had been... His clothes were off before he could even complain and he pulls the other’s shirt off his head quickly, running his hand along his muscular form, 

 

"Go slow and be rough, it drives me crazy..."

 

He makes sure his hair is covering his bad eye before spreading his legs apart, 

 

"Even if I beg... Make me break Sebastian..."

 

Pressing closer Sebastian's hands moved to Stefano's hips.

 

"That's a dangerous request..." 

 

Sebastian says, eyes dark and devoid of any emotion. Never too early to adopt a role. He needed to be the harsh and rough creature that would tear Stefano apart, an easy mindset to slip into.

 

Rough... Yeah.. Sebastian’s hands were so rough on his hips... Even just the slow pull of what was about to come was enough for him, leaking embarrassingly over his stomach. 

 

"Mn... That you can fill and leave begging."

 

His thick accent rolled each word, pushing his bad side into the mattress... It was too ugly to let him see. Sebastian noticed the man trying to roll to one side, the movement catching his attention. Rough hands yanked Stefano back to his original possession. No hiding. 

 

"Are you trying to keep something from me, slut?"

 

He said lowly, the sound deep in his throat. His erection prodded at the man's entrance, making no move to truly penetrate yet.

 

"You clearly have been left to your own devices for far too long... You need to be tamed."

 

It was easy to play pretended when it felt so good. All that mattered now was putting Stefano in his place. The artist could feel his hair shift with that movement and he gulps low in his throat as he tries to respond to the snap he had gotten,

 

"Perhaps..." he licks his lips, anything to distract him from his eye, 

 

"Shouldn't we a-- A-ah..."

 

He feels his thick cock against his entrance, maybe he would go in slow and dry, make him bleed and be rough... It made his mouth water, the anticipation of the pain would make him drool, 

 

"Mn, I have... How are you going to tame me... Make me take your cock dry?" 

 

he pants out, "Aren't you going to show me... master?" Two could play at this game. A small thrust of his hips and his cock threatens to breach the tight ring of muscle preventing him from entering. Sebastian's confident smile faltered at the word Master. His entire body went still. 

 

"So. If you need to be trained like a dog."

He states, deadly still. Poised to move at any moment. Without warning his nails dug deep into Stefano's pale hips.

 

"You'll be fucked like a bitch"

 

Sebastian snarled and with that he surged forward, forcing his length inside despite the dry resistance and clench of Stefano's walls. The harsh stretch was quickly yielding blood that slicked the way, He can see how he's smiling, how proud he looked that he has broken the artist in. He gulped down the spit in his throat as he feels his cock rub against his entrance. Trying to lift his hips for better access,

"Maybe... Mn..." 

 

The nails in his sides, the dull pain of it all, it made him shiver. Then he feels it,  no warning and Stefano lets out a scream, back arched as he feels each inch of the other inside of him. It had been a while... His hair being even more pushed to the side with the impact,

He realizes his eye despite the pain and pushes his hair back... But, he'd probably get in trouble for it. The small action to cover his eye is noticed but goes unpunished. Sebastian drew himself out and thrust back in, humming softly.

 

"You are so cute like that... So soft and warm... I want you all to myself."

 

His words were soft but his movements were anything but, Sebastian's grip bruising. 

 

"Makes me want to just eat you up..."

 

He digs his fingers into the fabric of the sheets, chest heaving as he pulls out so slow and thrusts back in, sure he had told him to, begged even... But his cock was so hard he felt like he'd come if Sebastian kept talking like that.

 

"You have me..." he smirks, his thighs ached from the pressure between them but just every movement drove him crazier.

 

"So... who's stopping you?"

 

"Myself."

 

Sebastian pulls at Stefano's hips to make the man meet his thrusts, gradually speeding up. Each time he entered Sebastian felt himself slipping away once more into a pleasurable high. STEM was a mirror held to one's mind, a person's thoughts, fears, and desires. It's all too easy to lose yourself to such things when they are given so flippantly. Seizing Stefano's aching erection Sebastian traced his nails lightly over the length. 

 

"You've given me so much… I’ll give myself to you..." 

 

He says softly, hips still thrusting violently. Sebastian knew he couldn't give in completely-- not yet. But he was compelled to pass ownership of himself to the man he truly owed his life to many times over.  A small part of his brain protested, desperately pleading for rationality but it was smothered by the sounds of Stefano's moans and the taste of the other on his lips. He doesn't know what to say in response to him, he wanted him to let go, to completely devour him leave him broken and bleeding, a mess for Sebastian to relish in. His head was going fuzzy, vision blurry as each thrust hit him so tenderly. He just shuts his eye, trying to think of any way to make his next sentence form properly. 

 

"Ah... Give yourself to me... Let go of everything..."

 

His movements only grow faster, he opens his eye just as he's met with Sebastian's lips, moaning into the kiss he tastes copper on his tongue, nipping at the corner of his mouth. He's basically shaking with how much intensity the other was driving into him. 

 

"You're already going to make me come... You know how to treat a man Sebastian..." He breathes it out low, licking the shell of his ear and whispering low, "All the other soldier's were nothing compared to this." That would get him.

Those words... Those damn words. The sentence left him speechless but snarling, lips pulled back in silent aggression. One arm shot forward and caught hold of Stefano's hair, violently fisting his hand in the man's locks. With a yank Stefano's head was forced up and then with a harsh shove from both hands Stefano fell from the bed onto the floor. Sebastian silently seethed, standing above the man. 

 

"Mine."

 

Swinging his leg a kick connected with Stefano's stomach. 

 

"They don't exist. No one else exists but us."

 

He coughs out all the drool that was in his throat, messy all over the floor, the kick to his stomach making him clutch the cold tile, everything was hurting in a new way his body aching from the hit, he didn't want to move, shaking and choking out his words,

 

"Y-yes..."

 

He groans and tries to think of anything to sate the other, if Obscura heard any of this he'd be torn apart, not by his will but by... Hers. 

 

"S-Sebastian... Stop..."

 

Being in control was good until he got cocky, and well, he did tell him to do it, just... The aches across his body weren't pleasant now... Not like before.

 

His temper was briefly quelled as Stefano curled in on himself, a wounded and naked creature laid bare before him. Sebastian shouldn't shatter him. The beautiful must be preserved, not broken.  _ unless they ask for it _ . Settling himself over the man, Sebastian's hard on pressed against Stefano's.    
  
"Shh. No need to tell me. I know what I'm doing..."    
  
He knew his words were not assuring, they weren't meant to be. It was a statement, a verbal queue for Stefano to shut up and trust Sebastian or far worse would come his way. Slowly he began to grind his hips against the artist's, moaning softly as his neglected cock found friction against the other's flesh.

 

He moans afterward, the pain was subsiding and he just mewled low against the floor. The pain was slowly leaving and he found himself clawing against Sebastian's ankles, he was a needy slut... Look at him now... It was embarrassing...    
  
"Of course, my dear Sebastian..."    
  
He coughs again and red liquid dribbles down his chin, he doesn't care if he doesn't want him to speak... He wants to latch onto him. The moan escaping his lips as their groins are connected, he grinds his hips back up against his crying out in pleasure.    
  
"A-ah... P...please Sebastian...  _ I need you... _ "

 

Rolling his hips slowly, Sebastian's hands moved to Stefano's chest, pulling and pitching at the man's nipples.   
  
"Are you sensitive there too? You are really needy. I thought I was just going to have a nice fuck..not adopt a pet"

 

He shivers at the touch, his hands over his chest rubbing at every soft spot on him. He didn't know how he knew every small thing about him, everything inside him too hot.    
  
"Mn... Not as much as other places." he laughs lowly, "Why can't you can have both...?"

 

A sharp tug at the man's flesh was Sebastian's immediate response, which was soon followed by words.   
"I plan on it. But I'm not very good at taming animals. It will most likely  _ stay _ wild"   
  
He comments idly, moving his hips faster

 

"For the best, I believe..." He groans and tries to hide his flushed expression, looking up to Sebastian almost pleading.    
  
"Mn... Don't bore me Sebastian-- ah... You're making me wait... I'll end up coming before you're even inside me again..." he laughs.

 

"You want that right? Me inside of you...fucking you raw until you are left to leak your blood and my cum. You are so damn desperate to be filled- but you are going to have to earn it."   
  
Despite his longing to find his own release Sebastian stilled his hips and removed his hands from Stefano's chest, moving instead to pin his wrists.   
  
"Beg."

 

With the sudden kick of authorization into the other Stefano is about to flip the other over and force him to fuck him, it wouldn't take much... Obscura holding him down while he rode him to get off...   
  
_ this _ wasn't exactly what he was thinking.    
  
"I am no dog."    
  
He huffs, he shouldn't have snapped back like that but with the other talking down to him... He shuts his eye,    
  
"Thought you just wanted a quick fuck... Does this not defeat the purpose? Let's say your  _ dog _ will not cooperate, what then?"

 

Sebastian's face lifted into a small smile, which split into a hungry grin. Without a word he moved forward to Stefano's neck, pressing a small kiss. He then proceeds to bite into the flesh hard, sinking teeth into the flesh. Locking his jaw he refused to let go. A message. Uncooperative animals were put in their place. Despite his unmoving hold Sebastian's tongue pressed against the hot flesh. This was his.

 

He almost yells in surprise at the teeth on his neck, leaking embarrassingly over his stomach, so close to coming just from the bite,    
  
"Ah-- ahn... Ah... Sebastian... M-more..."   
  
He doesn't know what to say besides plead for more...    
  
"S-Sebastian..." he arches his back, trying to get any friction.

 

Sebastian let his jaw go slack, not wishing to permanently maim the man, not yet. Relinquishing his hold Sebastian slowly trailed kissed up the exposed neck of the artist.

  
"Good boy."   
  
Sebastian muttered, nipping at Stefano's jaw, teeth scraping against Paul and fragile flesh.

 

He would've let him tear whatever he wanted from him... When he slowly relaxes his jaw Stefano breathes out slowly and lifts his hips to try and rub his leaking cock against his,    
  
"Please..."

 

"I can't say no to that face..."   
Sebastian mutters, removing himself from on top of the man. Kneeling he lowered his head slowly to Stefano's lower region, his bloodied mouth slowly coming to brush along the artist's hardened length. With growing confidence Sebastian dragged his tongue up Stefano's length, starting at his balls and tracing up to the head.

 

He can come just like that, just from the licks against his shaft, it almost hurts to keep in...    
  
"It's almost painful how you do me..."   
  
But,  _ he did ask after all... _

"Don't restrain yourself for my sake."   
  
He says against the man's cock, lips moving to speak against his flesh.    
  
"Show me your teeth, I know you aren't weak. You told me to take what I want. You should follow your own advice."   
  
Sebastian said, looking up Stefano while pressing kisses to his hardon

He grabs a fistful of his hair, whining and moaning out his name.   
  
"Far from it..."    
  
He feels foolish for how much he's whining, looking down to the other didn't help just watched how he was leaking so much...    
  
"This is embarrassing... You're making me so wet..."    
  
He didn't want to let go yet, but he could feel pressure building against his abdomen.

Slowly bringing his lips to the tip of Stefano's cock, with slow and unsure moments he engulfed it slowly into his mouth, easing the length as deep as he could go without gagging. He had never really done something like this before.... but, he wasn’t going to give up. Hollowing his cheeks he begins to suck, bobbing his head.

His hands are shaking, His hair being tugged even harder as he feels the warmth of his mouth around him. He looks down, his eye lidded and hazy,    
  
"I'm going to come... Please let me..."    
  
It comes out in a whine and he shivers as he starts sucking, not even able to hold back anymore.

Sebastian couldn't answer through what... currently occupied his mouth. Glancing up at Stefano, he began to suck harder, encouraging the other to find his release. Forcing himself to take more, Sebastian's throat clenched as he welcomed more of the artist's length deeper.

 

His nails scratched into the other's scalp, he whines and tries to protest against the other's slick tongue against his aching cock. He was teasing him so much and the look in his eyes--  _ He knew _ and it wasn't fair he got to see him at his lowest point... It wasn't long before he feels himself shivering, a chill down his spine as he spills hot seed into the detective's mouth, panting and trying to bask in the small moment of release before he'd be used again.

The sudden flood of Stefano's seed hit the back of his throat, his eyes wide in surprise. Too much... He choked and gagged as the substance coated the inside of his throat, the heavy taste engulfing his senses. Pulling himself off the man's cock, drool and cum dribbled on his lips as he attempted to catch his breath. Panting and coughing Sebastian eventually managed to mutter--   
  


"Good."

 

How disgusting. Stefano can only smirk behind his hand as he pretends to catch his breath... Could he not swallow him down... Or-- He'd never done it before... Sure, a man could rut into another man when they were desperate enough. He lets out a small laugh, escaping his lips as he looks down to the other and how much of a mess he'd made of him.    
  
"Tell me, Sebastian... Have you never done it with another man?"    
  
Sure, it was pretty much insulting him by suggesting he was either bad at it or never done it before... Maybe the  _ pet _ should have kept his mouth shut.

 

It was a genuine question, and Sebastian couldn't muster anger even though it did feel a tad judgmental.   
  
"No. Got married early. Never got a chance to...experiment."   
  
He flushed in embarrassment, eyes cast downwards. Was it that obvious, was he bad? Pleasure faded into self-conscious shame.

 

He lowers his hand from his mouth and sits up, looking to the other with a soft stare as he licks his own cum from his chin... How cute, he liked this better, knowing all the ways to break in his new project, yes.    
He liked this a lot.    
  
"Mn, Still made me come, look at you... How cute..."   
  
He pushes the other down onto his back and nuzzles down his stomach, licking and sucking slowly over his skin until he gets to his cock, still hard,   
  
"Do you want me to show you?" he licks the tip of his shaft, moaning low.

"You really don--"   
  
His sentence trailed off to a choked moan, eyes widening. Stefano licked at his erection, erasing what hesitance Sebastian had entirely.    
  
"...S-Stefano"   
  
His voice raised in pitch as his hips twitched, cock aching and desperate for simulation. Sebastian's heart raced in his chest and he could only gasp for air, mind spinning. He wouldn't last long at this rate, the care that the other gave him driving Sebastian closer and closer to climax.

"Trust me, I do... Have to treat my guests properly... don't I?"   
  
Each hot breath against his cock made Stefano hope it would drive him wild, he smirks and licks a line up his shaft and then swallows him down slow, sucking and licking against the precum leaking from him, his eye was lidded as he watched Sebastian's reactions, massaging his balls. They were probably full of hot seed... The artist moans as he takes more of him down his throat, the detective probably didn't have time to get himself off... How much did he have to give him then...  _ God _ , he was needy... Whatever he would give he'd swallow.

 

"I trust you..."    
  
Sebastian panted, eyes rolling back. Hands squeezed and rubbed his balls, which provoked a throaty moan. His hips canted up in response to the heavy stimulation. Every inch was sensitive, and every inch was being touched, grabbed or licked by the man before him. Sebastian's eyes screwed shut as his cock began to throb, so close to release. His heavy and aching balls drew tight as he teetered on the peak, and he desperately gasped for air.   
  
"Stefano--!"   
  
Sebastian shouted, hips snapping forward as he released his load into the man's waiting throat. He throbbed and pulsed along with his heartbeat, his climax knocking him flat on his back.    
  
" _ Stefano... _ "   
  
He whined softly, eyes closed in bliss. His neglected length was still leaking, but he couldn't be bothered to move. All of Sebastian's limbs burned with pleasure that he had no wish to interrupt

 

His eye slips shut as he focuses on the other's length occupying his mouth, his body moving almost on instinct as he sucked him down... How many times had he done this for favors? For food... Sure he wasn't the best represented back when he was younger but practice was practice.    
  
He just has to hear those three words to let his fingers slide against his sack, squeezing and sucking hard, drops of cum down his throat... Then he feels it, a tremble in the other's abdomen and he looks up to him with no intention of stopping or pulling off. He moans out low in his throat as he feels his sick seed start to pump down his throat. He swallows graciously, pumping his cock and trying to get every last drop from him.   
  
He pulls off of him with a wet pop of his lips and keeps massaging his balls to make sure he didn't miss any of his sweet seed, "Delicious..." he licks the tip of his cock and laughs, "When's the last time you got off... You were so tense, so glad I could ease you." Another kiss to his head as he keeps up his motions with his hand.

 

"A while. Can't say how long I've been in STEM. and before STEM..."   
  
Sebastian tried to remember the last time he had experienced pleasure like this. Not it years.  _ had he ever? _ this was unlike anything he had experienced before. Stefano still had him in his grasp, pumping his sensitive length. He shivered and grunted, eyes opening a fraction.    
  
"Let's just say a long time."   
  
Sebastian mused, before adding-   
  
"Might have just been waiting for you."   
  
He said jokingly, but couldn't muster a smile. It could very well be true.

 

Stefano rolls his eye and looks to the side with a sly smirk, should he say it... He debates in his mind for a bit before rubbing his thumb over his slit, grinning,    
  
"I can tell,  _ you were thick. _ " he licks his lips and wants to see the other man squirm underneath of his grip, "Waiting for me... When you had the entire internet you could have looked into... Don't tell me you haven't, even a detective needs to  _ relax _ once in awhile hm?"    
  
He quickly adds, "What would you look for then...? You make me so curious Sebastian..."

 

Somehow his face flushed even darker. Was it Stefano's words or his hand that still teased him? Probably both, and the artist most likely knew it. Not only knew it but relished in the fact that he had such an effect on Sebastian. He shifts in place as his soft length begins to harden once more, easily roused by the artist.    
  
"Call me picky but ' _ the internet _ ' would never be good enough. I'm not a voyeur, I can't just watch. Besides...I'm sure if a looked anything up that was worth my time I'm sure I'd be put on some watch list. Wouldn't bode well for my career."   
  
You can't exactly work with the police during the day then jerk it to snuff films at night. It just wasn't plausible. Aside from the moral identity crisis, it would bring about it would surely be noticed by  _ someone _ .    
  
"I got busy. I showered, I ate, the basics to survive. Didn't have much time for anything else even before this Möbius nonsense began"

 

Stefano huffs a cold breath onto his length, keeping up his motions and just trying to think of other ways to rephrase the question, it wasn't usual he would get a subject that was this loyal and listened and also-- Answered all of his questions...    
  
"Hm... Well if I were to ask what you were to think about... I do not think the career you chose could read your mind..." The smile on his lips was barely apparent as he gives more soft strokes, "You couldn't have been so busy you didn't fantasize about things like this... Tell me about them, Sebastian..."   
  
Stefano had different tastes and nothing that Sebastian knew of, besides of what he had shown him, there really wasn't anything else he could show him that would shock him... He was almost positive he knew of everything he could do to him and he wouldn't mind...

 

"Torture. That was the gateway I guess. I assumed BDSM would be enough but... It's fake. Too orchestrated. It's almost disgusting how scripted it is. I did-- 'look into things on the internet' like you asked about before, but I stopped..."   
  
Sebastian bit his lip to prevent another needy cry from escaping him.    
  
"Again, that wasn't enough. My imagination wasn't enough. None of it was real. Maybe I'm selfish, I was going to have it all or have nothing. Admittedly I wasn't even fully sure  _ what _ I wanted. But when I started working with the KPD, I knew. Walked around enough crime scenes and filed countless reports of grotesque and raw violence. those were real. People always congratulated me for being so driven, so damn persistent when working on cases, bring justice for the weak and victimized. Looking back It was just a facade to fool them, a lie that fooled myself too. I was jealous--."   
  
He inhaled violently, pleasure escalating as he confessed his sins.   
  
"--and envious that criminals could get away with something that I had wanted but never allowed myself.  Pair that with the thrill of hunting them down...it was the perfect storm. It indulged me. The chase, the hopeless struggle. Then tearing them apart. Never got to perform the last part, but I'd think about it. No weapons. No tools. Just my hands and teeth."

 

Stefano is almost astonished at the other's words, he's listening to him while slowly tracing his dull nails over his shaft, a small break so he didn't come just yet, he was too entranced in his story to even think of breaking eye contact with him.   
  
And that's when he says it... The one thing that made his heart flutter...    
  
"The murderer's you say?"    
  
His eyes are sparkling and he leans up crawling up to Sebastian's face and holding it, "My dear Sebastian... Look at you, spilled out your heart to me like a lovesick child..." He hums and rests their foreheads together, all vicious intent for the moment was quieted as he shut his eye and sighed low.

 

With each word spoken Sebastian's veins buzzed with excitement and oddly enough...satisfaction. It felt good to lay himself open as he had never done before. Warmth and peace that he had not known in many years left him compliant as Stefano shifted closer and closer. Even being called 'a lovesick child' could not difuse his mood. The artist was against him, on him. Sebastian leaned into the man's touch, longing for such comfort that had eluded him for years. His eyes slowly eased shut, accepting the darkness.    
  
"Only you get to know me. Only you."   
  
Soft and small promises, whispers that escape on a single breath.

 

He groans, moving his head to engulf the other in a heated kiss while he tried to think of what to say to that... Know him? Stefano already knew too much about him as it was...   
  
He pulls away gasping, "I can't wait anymore... Fuck me..."   
  
He feels his stomach going tight and he looks to him with a smirk, 

"Please?"

Sebastian nods, forcing himself into a sitting position despite Stefano's weight on his chest.    
  
"I can't say no to you."   
  
He comments with his own grin, reaching for Stefano's hips.    
  
"Ride me."   
  
A simple order. It would be interesting to see if the other could fulfill it.

 

He's already leaking precum and between his thighs is a bloody mess... He positions himself over his half hard cock and lets his shaft prod at his entrance, small moans escaping his lips. He shivers as he pushes down, legs spread and his cock slowly sliding inside him... _Painfully slow._   
  
He wanted to drive the other crazy, draping his arms around his neck and biting his lip while he slowly fucked himself on the small bit of length inside him,  
  
"How's this...?"

 

Stefano had only allowed Sebastian's tip to breach his tight hole, further stimulating but simultaneously leaving the rest of his length aching and neglected. At every small slide, Sebastian's hips twitched, desperate to slam upwards and fully sheath himself balls deeps. But...he wanted to also see what Stefano would do. Patience was supposedly a virtue. His neck felt limp and his head threatened to fall back, but Stefano's arms around his neck prevented such a thing from happening. No, it kept Sebastian and the other's faces close, and eyes locked. The detective found his eyes roaming beyond the artist's eye and his gaze fell elsewhere, studying the man's body. Perfect and unmarked save for the few bruises and bites he had given out, it was almost like witnessing an angel.  _ beautiful and otherworldly. _ Sebastian's patience was gradually waning so with one hand clapping down with an audible slap on Stefano's hip and the other on his ass, he took hold of the man.    
  
" _ good _ But I know you can take more. Don't hold out on me."   
  
His voice was light but his eyes glinted with dark intent. If this teased persisted he'd have to take Stefano as he should have from the start. On all fours at a frantic pace, teeth, and nails dragging and slicing through perfect skin.

 

He smirks as he feels the slap, his ears adjusting to the noise slowly as his skin adjusts to the nice bruise he'd make for later. He whines low and takes more of him in, pressing down and taking a bit more in... Not enough to satisfy him, he could tell, he was growing impatient, but this is the way he wanted to do things,  _ his way. _

 

Sebastian's scars despite the ones on his face were beautiful... He used to deal with them all the time, ragged men with scars covering their faces, it was too much sometimes but Sebastian? No, he looked perfect... Not too much and not too little.    
  
"Mh... Yes, I can, when someone slams in with no prep for me, hard to say  _ no _ to you Sebastian..."   
  
He speeds up his pace slightly but doesn't take more of him, that could be Sebastian's treat later...

 

Stefano only took a minuscule amount more inside, leaving Sebastian pulsing with need. Grunting through his teeth he couldn't keep himself from thrusting upwards, the hands-on Stefano keeping the man still as he moved deeper inside. A quiet gasp of relief as the man's welcoming heat surrounded his length, he thrust again, harder. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by Sebastian's groans and growls of approval.   
  
"So good. So good..."   
  
He muttered reverently, head bowed as he praised the artist as one would a god.

He could definitely get used to this, his legs spread open and just like he had thought, the other broke and pushed deep inside of him causing him to scratch at the others back, a whine escaping his lips as he filled him with his thick cock.    
  
"Mn... You're big, finally feeling how much now..."    
  
He licks his lips and sighed out as he thrusts up slowly into him, a small groan escaping his open mouth.

"And you're tight...”   
  
He grits through his teeth, Stefano's entrance squeezing his length in a vice grip. With a final push he seated himself fully inside, crotch pressed flush against Stefano's ass. One hand remained on the man's back to steady him while the other traveled to his neck, pulling the artist in closer.   
  
"I'm going to give you my seed... Fill you up."   
  
He grunts in the other's ear, his hips beginning to snap forward forcing Stefano to bounce on his thick erection.    
  
"You'll take it all and be grateful."   
  
Sebastian snarls, nails digging into the sensitive pale flesh beneath his hands.

He almost yelps, panting as he feels how stretched he's being, leaning against him and groaning at each thrust.   
  
"I missed that feeling... Mn... You were right to call me a slut." There's a small laugh,   
  
"I'll take it all, Happily..." he whines as he feels blunt nails dig into his sides, trying to keep the growing feeling in his abdomen to a minimum.

Sebastian's jaw had gone slack, rough and unrestrained pants.    
  
"Stefano..."   
  
He utters while moving faster and faster, desperate to get closer, deeper.  As he slams inside Sebastian moves forward to claim the man's lips. The first time  _ he _ had initiated a kiss, It sent shocks through his body, a pulsing need to have more made his blood burn.    
  
"Only mine now..." He groaned between messy and wet kisses.

How shameful he thinks, being slammed into by someone he barely knew, sending shivers into his stomach...    
  
The kisses are messy and he's drooling, spit mixing with the others... Wet noises mingling in the air... How disgusting... But, he loved it.    
  
"Ah... D-dear Sebastian... Yes..."    
  
He pulls away, licking over the corners of his mouth before going back in, his cock dripping precum down his length.    
  
"M-make me come..."

Sebastian felt like he was burning up, deteriorating before his own eyes. Consumed by raw lust that made every sense ache and scream with satisfaction and pleasure.    
  
“Stefano--"   
  
He huffs roughly, hands moving to cradle the man’s head, pulling him closer.    
  
“I’m close--"   
  
He grits his teeth, slamming his hips hard, hitting something within the artist. He had to get closer, get deeper. Sebastian needed this- needed him.    
Words devolved into grunts and groans, Sebastian unable to muster coherent phrases.

 

It hurt just the burning feeling in his stomach as he leaned against him, the pressure built up in his stomach making him leak down onto his stomach. The artist didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up... Not just himself, how long  _ they _ would be able to keep it up. Going at each other like animals in heat... Perhaps he had been in UNION too long, his standards should have stayed high... Well, not that the other wasn't a sight for sore eyes.   


"Sebastian..."   
  
He leans against him, his whole body shuddering as he gasps out his name, he couldn't focus on anything else besides how well he was filling him, his cock deep and hitting every sweet spot. He moaned out, grasping onto whatever he could, nails digging into whatever he could as he came in hot bursts all over the floor.    
  
He hated how shameful he felt but the grip at his neck was somehow reassuring…

 

As Stefano found his release his walls clenched down on Sebastian’s length. With a final thrust, he easily forced himself fully inside before his seed filled the artist. With a shudder of blissful and raw pleasure, Sebastian pressed his forehead to Stefano’s. The other radiated a warmth and comfort that Sebastian was ravenous for, even after being sated just moments before.    
  
“Can we stay here… Like this…?”   
  
Sebastian felt weak for uttering something so absolutely needy, but while pressed flush against the artist he found he couldn’t care how he sounded. Not now. He didn’t relinquish his grip on the other either, clinging close.

 

His strong hands were nice... So warm against him, same with Sebastian's cum dripping down his thighs, it felt like he hadn't had a proper release in months, Stefano felt so full he gasped at the press of their foreheads together.    
  
"Forever in union..."    
  
The artist moans out, breathy and deep as he replies, they could stay stuck in UNION for as long as they wanted, considering there was no way out.    
  
"Or as such, buried deep inside me... Was I that good, my dear Sebastian?" Stefano laughs, covering his mouth in habit. He met the other's eye's for a moment, darting to his lips soon after-- they focused back up before he pressed their mouths together.

 

Between the dizzying rush of kisses, Sebastian managed to mumble a soft response,   
  
“Just here, Now. Where no one can take anything from us.”   
  
Shifting into a more comfortable position without unsheathing himself Sebastian continued.   
  
“It’s hard to go back to nothing after you have  _ something _ ...”

  
One hand had let go of Stefano’s head to lightly brush the skin under his good eye, soft caresses with the pad of his thumb. How could Sebastian return to pained solitude, the maddening spiral of fighting for his life amongst beasts, no better than one? Now he lay with what was a god of this reality, something so powerful lying against him so gently. Could he ever be an equal?

"True enough..."    
  
The artist speaks clearly and nods to himself, the soft touch under his eye and he wishes he can hide his other eye farther away from the other as he brushes his fingertips so softly... He could still feel the touch of the other...    
  
It wasn't usual either that he had something like  _ him _ shivering at each small movement inside him.    
  
Stefano looks away, deciding to change the subject.   
  
"I suppose I will need a shower as well now." he licks his lips out of habit.

Stefano was right- of course. It wasn’t hard to observe that the artist had worked up quite a sweat, shining skin sometimes catching the low light. He didn’t smell bad... The stench of body odor, blood and cum was rather appealing. Easing himself out of Stefano and getting more comfortable on the bed,  Sebastian suggested,    
  
“Or you could stay the way you are, nothing wrong with going natural.”   
  
His words were gentle and innocent but his eyes were hungry, giving himself away. He didn’t want to be separated from the artist and rather liked disheveled appearance    
  
“We could just rest instead.”

His thighs were sticky, a mess of many bursts of the other's cum inside him... It had dripped down his legs, his thighs dripping onto the bed where he'd been fucked so mercilessly...    
  
One trick of the mind and Sebastian was his forever... Stefano laughs, spreading his legs,   
  
"Look at how messy you've made me... Although I suppose I will allow it."    
  
He moans lowly, arching his back and letting out a soft gasp. "Felt better when you were inside me..."    
  
He lays his head on the pillow and yawns.

 

Sebastian was stalwart and vigilant by nature, but his mind and body were easy manipulated by the artist, his form aching for affection. Laying his head against Stefano’s chest, Sebastian slowly settled into a relaxed position, sighing in contentment. Eyes trustingly shut Sebastian mused,   
“I don’t want to be alone anymore...”   
  
Despite how easily the words came he felt pathetic for saying them. He should be stronger, fiercer, anything other than..this. Needy and clinging to a stranger’s side like a frightened animal.

Stefano's hand comes up to stroke through the other's locks, pleasant against his chest... His breathing finally calmed... Yes, this is how it should be. The artist's mind didn't know how to process everything all at once...   
  
So he shuts his eye, a small exhale of breath as he speaks,   
  
"You won't have to be."   
  
Their unoccupied hands find each other, the slow sensation of warmth through his body as well as the promise of the other by his side, always and ever.   
  
_ He would never have to be alone again. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LAUNCH DAY, DAY ONE, WE ALL DID IT WE BRAVED ALL THE TRAILERS AND POTENTIAL SPOILERS, WE PREORDERED OUR COPIES.... AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WE SURVIVED THE 124 DAYS THAT WE WAITED...
> 
> HAVE FUN PLAYING/WATCHING, EVERYONE!
> 
>  
> 
> ...Who knows what I have in store for these two in the future?
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much and have fun playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and hope to see you around in the next chapter!


End file.
